


The Gang Goes to a Haunted House!

by enfira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enfira/pseuds/enfira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki scores tickets for the Avatar gang to a haunted house. Can they handle the <i>spooky terror</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang Goes to a Haunted House!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reiish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiish/gifts).



“Hey guys, guess where I just got a job?”

Suki came in with a grin and sat down on the sofa next to Sokka. He stretched and dangled his arm over her shoulder. Aang’s character in the video game knocked Zuko’s off screen. Aang turned around gleefully as the victory screen flashed. Zuko glared at the TV. Katara snickered in the corner.

“Where are you working?” Aang asked as Zuko angrily kept hitting the start button.

“Nightmareland,” Suki said dramatically with an eyebrow wiggle.

“The haunted house downtown?” asked Toph. She came from the back of the basement with a popsicle hanging out of her mouth. She walked over to the couch and forced herself in the middle between Zuko and Aang. “That sounds awesome!”

“Yeah!” agreed Suki. “Plus the manager said I could get some free tickets.”

Katara put her book down and looked up with interest. Aang looked nervous. Toph was tapping her foot with excitement, while Sokka had a dorky awkward smile. Zuko shook his head and frowned. “I don’t know, Suki, we have more pressing concerns, like the SAT, we should focus on instead.”

Katar hit Zuko on the arm with her book. “Relax, Zuko, we have plenty of time. We need to have fun sometimes.”

“Yeah, a haunted house could be fun,” interrupted Sokka, “But Suki, you’re a cute girl.”

Suki pushed away from him on the sofa. “What does that mean?”

“I just mean, girls aren’t exactly scary, are they? How many horror films have a girl as the villain?”

“Oh, Sokka, no,” Katara sighed and returned to her book.

Toph laughed. “Yeah, this is going to go real well.”

“Girls are scary. I’ll show you scary. Do you want to see me be scary?” Suki leaned close to Sokka, as he edged as far away as the sofa allowed. “I can go get my dad’s gun.”

“Anyways,” Katara interjected with an eyeroll. “Just let us know when, Suki, and we’ll be there.”

“Sure!” Suki sat back comfortably in the sofa. “Then you guys can see me scare the pants off Sokka.”

“Riiight, Suki, that’s gonna happen.”

“This right here,” Katara interrupted again and pointed at Sokka and Suki cuddling and sticking out their tongues at each other. “This is why we give you your own sofa.”

Aang spun around from the playful bickering to the screen and started tapping buttons to restart the game. “Another round, Zuko?”

Zuko’s face blanked, and he dropped his remote. “Uh, no, sorry, Katara and I have to study pre-calculus.”

“But our test isn’t until Thursday.”

“It’s very important!” Zuko stood up and lent an arm to pull Katara from her armchair. She glared. “Come on, Katara, we don’t have much time!”

“You just don’t want to be beaten up by Aang again,” piped up Sokka.

“What? No! That’s not—!”

“Please. I’m blind, and even I can see he’s mopping the floor with you.” Toph kept sucking on her popsicle.

“We have important studying!”

“Fine, Zuko. Let’s go do math.” Katara grabbed her bag and headed upstairs to the table. Zuko followed. Sokka and Suki were still bickering about horror movie. Aang started playing with the settings set to one player mode, but Toph grabbed Zuko’s discarded remote and stated randomly pressing buttons.

“Come on, Twinkle Toes, let’s go!”

“But Toph, you can’t—”

“Oh right,” she said with dramatic disappointment and pretended to think. “I know, let’s arm wrestle instead!”

“Toph, you always win.”

“Come on, Twinkle Toes, we got to build up strength before the haunted house adventure.”

Aang looked very uneasy. “Sure, Toph. Let’s wrestle.”

Suki looked over and noticed Aang’s foot nervously tapping. Sokka lightly shook her shoulder. “I’ll bet you ten dollars you can’t scare me at Nightmareland.”

“You’re on!” She grinned as he gave her a wicked idea.

********************

Aang nervously shuffled as the group waited in line. Sokka was pointing at the outside decorations and calling them cheesy. Zuko hung out at the back and didn’t talk to the rest of them, even though Toph stood in front of him and tried to chit chat with him. Katara lightly tapped Aang’s shoulder. He jumped.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

The line shuffled forward, and the guard took their tickets. He waved them through the door.

“Finally!” Sokka whooped as they headed inside.

It was dark, and glow tape marked the path forward. Sokka lead the charge as a costumed ghoul jumped from the left. Katara stepped backward and raised her hands in self-defense. Aang shifted uneasily and winced. Sokka just laughed and pulled Katara to the front with him. Toph was laughing as well and waved at the costumed guy. He stumbled off to another crowd. They entered a room full of mirrors.

Sokka made faces at the mirrors and flexed his muscles. Katara rolled her eyes and noticed Aang uneasily moving forward, looking straight ahead and avoiding the mirrors. Zuko stared at one of the strange mirrors, and a shadow blurred in the corner. He whipped around and saw nothing. He turned back to the mirror. A cold breeze rushed past his feet, and he ran forward, knocking into Toph. She laughed and punched him on the arm. A man in a mask with a chainsaw chased them out of the room into the next.

The walls were narrow and forced them to crowd together. The tape marking their path wavered and seemed to move, as the lights grew darker. Then the floor started to shift. Toph panicked and grabbed onto Zuko. He held up his hands and then grabbed her hand.

“Katara, help me with Toph.”

Katara came over and spoke as soothingly as possible. “Hey, Toph, it’s ok. We’ll go single file, and you can hold onto my shoulders. Zuko will hold onto yours. I’ll hang onto Aang, and he’ll hang onto Sokka.”

Sokka groaned but followed her plan. Aang blushed as she put her arms on his shoulders. They charged out of the room as people screaming pushed them forward. Toph was shaking as they finally left the room. The next room was filled with strobes. Katara had trouble seeing and let go of Aang to cover her eyes. She opened them and looked around frantically. “Guys, Aang is gone!”

They all looked and turned frantically as the strobes kept going. Another crowd joined the room screaming. They were pushed forward into the next room. Katara was freaking and grabbed Sokka. The next room twisted and turned. Katara called Aang’s name twice weakly, before Sokka told her he probably ran to the end. They all checked behind a curtain as more people jumped out, and Zuko angrily shoved off a net that tried to trap him.

As they were all looking, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Toph all felt a tap on their shoulder. A small figure wielding a large ax dripping blood waited for them as they turned in unison. Sokka jumped and hollered in panic. Katara grabbed Sokka’s shoulders more tightly and tried to crouch away. Toph started laughing. Zuko opened his eyes wide in panic and stifled a scream. They all heard a boisterous childish laugh behind them and turned around quickly in panic.

“Took you guys look enough.” Aang grinned broadly and waved.

The ground shook and Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Toph fell to the ground. Sokka screamed as he hit the ground. The guy in the mask with the chainsaw came over and waved it in front of Sokka.

“On your feet now!” barked a voice behind the mask.

Sokka and the rest stumbled from the ground. The guy removed his mask, and Suki grinned at them from behind it.

“You owe me and my friend,” she gestured at the girl with the axe doing flips to crouch on another group. “Ty Lee, ten dollars, Sokka. Also, keep on moving through the house. My boss will get mad.”

She waved the chainsaw threateningly to push them forward. They all left, shaking a little bit. Toph grinned broadly. “That was awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> Goofy, campy Halloween story written for Halloween 2014. It's meant to mimic classic high school TV shows' Halloween themed episodes--where teenagers often realize Halloween is different and less fun as a teenager. Also inspired by a super cute drawing of my friend of the gang caught on the candid camera they usually keep in haunted houses.


End file.
